


The stormy guardian

by Adsol



Series: The guardians misadventures [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Absent Parents, Anal Sex, Badass, Belly Dancing, Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Breast Fucking, Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Collars, Daichi is just too nice, Deepthroating, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Foot Massage, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harems, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kuroka is a total perv, Light BDSM, Living Together, Love Bites, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet Dream, confidence building, emotional dependency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In an alternate world where Issei was never born lives another boy by the name of Daichi Kinuhata who is sorely lacking in confidence to the point where everyday he edges closer and closer to dropping out of school altogether however when an accident causes him to become involved in the Supernatural world and Rias's peerage he must now man up and truly become the stormy guardian of Kuoh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**End of class**

I got up as the bell rang with our teacher saying "just remember you have an assignment due next Thursday" I nodded while putting my headphones on  **you are my one true escape** while the music placed I remained blissfully unaware of my surroundings just the way I like things  **it's not that I hate anyone here it's more I hate myself is all** while walking I saw the girl everyone seems to always lust over that being Rias Gremory **I have to admit her hair is absolutely beautiful** while walking she quickly looked my way although I just headed home  **any girls out of my league nevermind her I'm just a bit of dirt after all.**

Eventually I got about two minutes away from home till a girl came running up asking "excuse me I need your help" the girl had long raven black hair and violet eyes while appearing somewhat short I asked her "what's wrong" she told me "some girl is practically killing a guy and I can't stop her alone"  **a part of me is saying she should call the police but on the other hand I can't just sit back and let someone suffer** I then asked her "where are they" she led me while saying "I'm Yuuma Ammano" I told her "Daichi Kinuhata" we both went at full speed ahead to find them.

While running I was approached by a brown haired girl in a bat costume who said "can I interest you in this" in order to save time I quickly got the leaflet and saw that it was a flyer for the Occult research club **I've heard far to many rumours about these guys** afer ruining some more I found the spot she mentioned although sadly no one was here  **what the** I asked "hey lady what're you trying to pull" Yuuma just burst out laughing while her clothing began to change.

* * *

As she changed she became a bit taller and more mature looking while letting out two black wings I asked her "Ammano-san what is this" I fell to the ground out of fear as she said "it must have slipped my mind but your the one who's dieing"  **what no**   **this isn't happening no** she walked forward as I backed away while sweating profusely due to fear  **I'm gonna die I'm gonna die alone and no one's gonna miss me at school** eventually she made a violet spear like thing and threw it at my chest causing blood to come gushing out everywhere while she laughed manically.

Once she began laughing it sounded as though she flew away leaving me on the floor  **it's no suprise that I'm dead now I never was worth a damn** while I looked at my hand I saw that it was now stained by my blood while my head hit the floor  **red just like Rias's hair damn why think of that now your dieing** I said out loud "at least Mom won't have to burden herself anymore" while my eyes shut I briefly saw a red flash of light appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**The next morning**

I felt my eyes opening while I got up  **did I actually die last night or did I have the strangest dream of all time** while looking about I saw that I was in my room till I saw that I wasn't alone  **what the** I turned over to see that somebody was in bed with me  **hold on that hair it couldn't be** the girls hair was one I'd recognise anywhere as it was crimson the same shade of crimson as Rias's hair  **wait a second** I looked at her seeing she was currently naked  **ahaahahahaa what do I do I oh God *ow* why'd that hurt but what do I do** in my confusion I fell from the bed causing her to wake up thanks to me hitting the floor.

As she got up she said "morning Kinuhata" I tried to piece everything together while not doing anything perverted to her  **shit shit shit she's beautiful but don't be a perv then again she's the real perv for climbing into my bed naked in fact what was she doing there to begin with it's not as if she'd have an interest in me I mean she's her and I'm me just stupid reckless me** she came closer while keeping her assets hidden saying "are you ok" she was so close I could feel her breath tickling my skin as I said "I um I'm fine Rias-senpai"  **crap why is this happening to me** she then got up and grabbed her uniform with me saying "I'll stand outside" I got up to leave so that she could have some privacy.

After she was done getting changed I met her downstairs as she asked "thanks for letting me get changed in private" I said "it's um no problem"  **how did this happen one minute I'm convinced that I'm dead the next the most beautiful girl in school is in my house while also being butt naked in my bed what's going on** she said to me "I can explain everything after school for now though why don't you get yourself some breakfast" I did as she suggested while she sat about.

* * *

**End of the school day**

Before I knew it school was over with so I decided to head for the Occult research club since I was asked to go there this morning at that stage though Murayama asked me "hey Daichi do you want to walk home tonight" I said "I'm sorry Mura but I've got to be somewhere else" I had a genuinely apologetic expression on my face as she said "alright well I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered the same thing she usually does that being "you can do it" I smiled lightly as she left with Katase now your likely wondering what that was well you see me and Murayama have known eachother since we were kids in fact she lives around the corner from my house so hence our closeness.

Eventually I got outside the clubhouse and knocked on the door  **this should be ok** at first I thought the door opened on it's own but I realised it was actually Koneko the schools mascot who opened it up  **how tiny can one girl be** she led me in saying "she's in the main room for you" I followed her as she led me to the meeting point.

Once I got through the door I arrived in the main room for the Occult research club  **this place is practically the meeting point for all of the most popular people in school** Rias then said to me "Kinuhata I'm glad you came" I sat down on a chair asking "so what happened" she told me with the straitest face ever "we're all Devil's" I looked confused till she and everyone else let out bat like wings as she said "as of today your one of us"  **huh what's going on I can't understand this I want to though but I can't** while trying to process it all I felt something click inside me as a voice said "the time has come" Rias and Akeno suddenly began shivering a little while I noticed a bit of frost forming on the chair only then did I make a few sparks from my hand as Yuuto asked "President is this what I think it is" she said "it couldn't be" I felt the lightning build up till I shot it at a vase shattering it in the process I said "I'm sorry I'll" Rias came up and held my shoulder carefully as she said "Kinuhata it's not your fault" she stroked my hair telling me "what you have is a very rare gift known as a Sacred Gear yours in particular is a strong one" looking at my hand I asked "what is it called" she said "it's name is Zenith Tempest" I looked at my hand while Koneko cleaned up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Daichi Kinuhata  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 80kg or 178lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white streaks  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Sacred Gear- Zenith Tempest  
> Fun facts- He is very skilled at housework, he can mimic animal sounds really well, Murayama claim's that his face gets paler when he's deep in thought, while he doesn't always use it he has a small bit of MMA training, he is noted to have a rather thin build (Author's note- he will get more muscular overtime), he can't whistle, he has a lot of knowledge on Greek mythology, while he thinks that he's unattractive many girls claim he's quite handsome looking, his favourite food is hot dogs and his favourite animal is a dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Daichi's harem I'll list it below in no particular order:  
> Rias  
> Akeno  
> Asia  
> Koneko  
> Kuroka  
> Ravel  
> Yasaka  
> Murayama  
> Katase  
> Rossweisse  
> Le fay  
> Irina  
> Reya (she's a last minute addition)
> 
> I know it's a bit big but I'm up to the challenge of it.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

Once Rias told me about Zenith Tempest I was given a full explanation about everything from the Sacred Gears and the thirteen Longinus's as well as that I'm her servant now  **I knew I was meant to be something pitiful hell I'm the Pawn of the group what good is a Pawn they're only useful for sacrificing themselves really** Rias then said "don't feel bad about being a Pawn" Yuuto then said "Pawn's have the ability to promote themselves to gain the abilities of other pieces so really your the most versatile one of us all"  **I am then again he might just be saying that for the sake of it** Rias then told me "you can get stronger don't worry Kinuhata" I got up as I asked "are they're other beings like the one that killed me" Yuuto told me "sadly yes" I clenched my fist saying "then I want to help you guys if I can stop someone else from dieing like I did then let me help"  **what am I saying I'm a coward who fails when the going gets tough** Rias simply smiled while acknowledging what I said.

**At the Kinuhata residence**

Eventually I got home only to see Murayama outside my door as I asked "hey Mura what's up" she said "I wanted to ask if you're ok" she took a hold of my hand saying "you've seemed distant all day long" I told her "I'm ok Mura" I opened my door asking "hey would you want to come in for a bit" she entered as she usually does with me locking the door behind us  **it's a shame Mom isn't home** you see the reason why my Mom isn't here is because she's on a business trip overseas and as of for my Dad well I try not to think about that but on the plus side Mom is able to send me a decent allowance so to speak so that I can cover living expenses.

Once Murayama got settled she said "wait you still have that thing" I told her "yeah" the thing in question was a small mouse plushie that she won for me when we were kids during a day out at the arcade she all of a sudden asked "are you and Rias-senpai dating"  **whahahahahha** I asked "huh what gave you that idea Mura" she told me "it's just that Katase mentioned you two left here this morning and she seemed to be focused entirely on you" I said "we aren't dating although as of today I'm a member of the Occult research club if that means anything" she sudden got up and sat next to me.

* * *

As she sat next to me she said "I'm worried about you that's all" she held my hand gently saying "ever since we we're kid's you've always lacked confidence and I I'm worried about what could happen to you"  **if only she knew what's happened to me and the sad part is I can't tell her the truth** she began crawling up my body saying "you mean a lot to me Daichi and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt" suddenly we began leaning closer to eachother causing me to panic a little however she said "I don't mind if it's with you" her lips looked ready to kiss me till *buzz* *buzz* her phone went off as she said "damn the Perverted Duo are causing a ruckus" I let her go while she said "see you tomorrow" she left while waving me off  **did she nearly kiss me or was I dreaming.**

**The day after at nighttime**

I'd been asked by everyone in the club to come to an old warehouse lookin place with Rias explaining "tonight we're going to show you how we handle fights" Yuuto patted my shoulder saying "just sit this out for now in fact think of it like a movie trailer" I nodded while following them in. Once inside a woman stood there saying "something smells sweet yet sour what could it be" she stood up as Rias said "Koneko would you please" she charged at the enemy and slammed her fist into her face while Yuuto vanished out of sight  **what the** suddenly he reappeared and cut her arms off with Rias telling me "he can move faster than the eye can see" Koneko made a few more punches while Akeno made a bolt of lightning appear Rias then finished the job by obliterating her with a crimson auroa  **these guys are incredible hell just Koneko can do all that damage and I can't even control my Sacred Gear**.

Once we were done Rias told me "so is everything ok" I looked at them saying "I don't know if I can compete with you guys" Koneko said "just train a bit and you'll be fine" I looked at them while Rias said "we have your back Kinuhata" they all led me away while I heard somebody say "you will get stronger someday" I looked about and realised that no one could said that to me  **I might be going mad.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**Three weeks later**

With my introduction to combat now over and done with I almost instantly got to training both my body and my Sacred Gear fortunately I've grasped enough control over Zenith to allow consciously utilise it unlike before where it would activate simply because I panicked although today was just a regular day till *bump* I looked down to see someone had fallen over with me saying "hey are you alright" I knelt down as the girl said "oh I'm sorry"  **she's beautiful** the girl who fell over had long golden blond hair with green eyes giving her the image of an innocent beauty I asked her "are you lost" she nodded while grabbing her suit case with me saying "I'll help you get to where you need to be" she got up as I walked with her.

While walking with her she said "I'm Asia Argento" I told her "Daichi Kinuhata" she looked at me and said "your a kind boy Daichi" she smiled as I said "I um oh thanks" eventually we got to the church she's meant to be at with her saying "I'll see you" I said "bye" we both left  **I just got complemented by a girl a really pretty girl** at that moment Murayama and Katase saw me with Murayama asking me "hey are you ok" I said "I'm doing great Mura" I smiled as I walked alongside them while Katase pointed out "come to think of it you've been a lot more chipper lately and you've been a lot more confident than usual" I said "I didn't notice" I had a genuine smile on my face while saying "hey girls" they looked at me as I said "if those perverted bastard's lay a finger on you then let me know" Murayama asked "we will but Daichi where's this come from" I told her "I'm not going to sit back anymore not while I have the power to help out" the three of us then headed for school.

**End of the school day**

I arrived at the clubhouse since Rias had asked me to come with her saying "you need to stay away from that girl" I looked at her asking "who" she said "the blond one *sigh* Daichi I'm glad to see you growing in confidence but she's a nun and your a Devil" she patted my back saying "I know you might think I'm being a bitch to be honest I feel quite bitchy telling you to do this but it's for both yours and her safety" I nodded as I understood that she wasn't trying to be horrible until Yuuto said "President the Fallen's just made another move some guy in the residential area was killed off"  **what the** Rias told me "Daichi stay here for now I'll send Kiba and Koneko to investigate" I nodded while they left  **I wish I could do more to help but at this stage I'd be more like a housefly trying to rugby tackle a dinosaur** while they left Akeno told me "she's going to be fine" I smiled while she brought out some tea.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Murayama's house**

**Murayama's pov**

Me and Katase were currently up in my room with her saying "Daichi was pretty bold this morning wasn't he" I said "he was if I'm honest I'm a little scared by his sudden shift in attitude"  **but he's still so cute looking** alright I'll admit it since we were kids I've always had a crush on Daichi it's just that not only is he cutter than most boys our age but he's so kindhearted as well hell while most boys at our school have their brains in the gutter he's more timid  **although I won't lie it was pretty hot how brave he acted and how straight a face he kept when he told us what he would do** Katase then said in a teasing way "your in love" I blushed immensely and buried my head in a pillow as she said "oh my God you are in love with him" I said "am not he's just a good friend is all" I said "he's been training a lot lately who knows give it a few months and he'll be really muscular" I suddenly envisioned him with a muscular build while hitting my head on a pillow Katase began laughing knowing what she's done  **like I said he's such a cute boy.**

**Back to Daichi's pov**

****While I sat with Akeno she asked "Kinuhata I must ask" she got to her knees while looking up at me **ah don't be a pervert Daichi don't think like that** she asked "my hair's coming loose I was wondering if you could handle it I can't reach you see" I reapplied her ribbon while she said "thank you" she got up and gave me an incredibly sweet smile  **how can I not be a perv when there's so many pretty girls I hang out with ah this is the worst.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry that the chapter's have been really short it was simply so I could give you all a decent idea of how Daichi thinks and what he might go through but from this point forward the chapter's will be getting longer.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**The day after**

After Yuuto, Koneko and Rias investigated the murder at the residential area thy sadly turned up nothing although we did gain an idea of where they're hiding that being somewhere not far from the site of the murder since they would likely be pressed for time going any further however today I had another problem while wondering about *thud* I looked down to see that Asia had crashed into me with some tears in her eyes I asked her "Asia what's wrong" she held my hand saying "I allied with the Fallen Angel's in town but I ran away" I held her close until the Fallen who killed me showed up saying "why won't you just die" I told her "leave Asia alone" at that moment she threw a light spear at my leg causing me to fall to the floor I quickly snapped my fingers and made a lightning bolt launch at her however she evaded it fairly easy while I said "leave her alone" the Fallen in question hit me in the face and said "stay away" I saw her grab Asia as I called out in pain over what was happening.

**Back at the Kinuhata residence**

Evenutally I got back home after being recovered by Rias who said to me "it's not your fault Daichi" she ran her hands through my hair as I said "it's all my fault people are suffering because I'm just me" I got up a bit saying "I'm a pathetic, worthless and wasted letdown who can even do anything for himself" I felt a tear emerge as she said "you don't have to be that way" her hands went over my face as she said to me "you can be strong I know you can" suddenly she hugged me as she whispered "you just have to want it" even though she hugged me I was so confused that I couldn't even lift my arms till the door opened with Murayama coming in asking "Daichi are you" she saw how Rias was with me and said "liar" she burst into tears and ran off as I said "Mura wait" I chased her down while Rias sat there.

As I chased Murayama down I said "just wait huh" she turned around and said "you liar you said you and her weren't dating but there you are being all touchy feely" she cried and cried and cried while I asked "Mura me and Rias aren't dating we genuinely aren't" she held my hand as I told her "do you remember when I had a crush on that girl in middle school" she asked "Hanako" I nodded while saying "now do you remember what you said about it" she said along with me "Daichi you can do much better than that fatty just pick someone who you know likes you for you" she blushed while muttering "you remembered" I smiled saying "of course I would" I pulled her in for a hug to calm her nerves.

* * *

As I held her I said "Murayama there are days where I feel as though you should be told this everyday but you've always had my back" her arms went around me as she said "Daichi I I'm scared" she ran her hand through my hair as she said "I'm scared that we can't talk to eachother since you hang out with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai" I chuckled saying "you knucklehead of course I'd still want to talk to you" suddenly she kissed me on the cheek till one of the Fallen's appeared.

As the Fallen appeared Murayama asked "Daichi what's going on" I held my right arm out saying "Mura stay back" the Fallen looked like a middle aged man with a fedora on while he said "Lady Raynare told me you had to die" he made a light spear as I said "I'm not gonna die not while I have someone to protect" Murayama blushed while I told her "I'm not gonna be the same weakling anymore" I let the lightning of Zenith Tempest dance across my hand as I said "I will get stronger and I will protect my friends with all my might" I then charged into battle with the Fallen.

As I went into battle I shot out a bolt of lightning at the Fallen while creating a small whirlwind to rob him of his flight advantage he tried throwing the spear while I barely managed to dodge it using my opening I charged at him be delivered a quick punch to his jaw  **Rias is right I do want to be stronger, I want to be someone I can say I enjoy bring, I want to be a heroic guy who saves people because they need it** I quickly delivered a spin kick while following it up with another lightning bolt **I want to be the hero who has a smile full of confidence and inspires others to be hero's themselves I want to be** I called out "a better man than what I am" I then managed to slam my fist into the Fallen's face and took him out of the fight while Murayama said "Daichi your" I held my fist up saying "I'm not going to leave you defenceless forever" I panted while Rias and everyone else arrived.

* * *

Once everyone arrived we quickly went to the clubroom and began interrogating the Fallen I defeated while I sat with Murayama who was still struggling to process everything she's just witnessed she said "so this is why you've been training the past few weeks" she looked all around the room saying "I remember how Katase used to try and prove Vampire's are real during middle school" she grabbed my hand saying "it's only been a few weeks but you've already become so much stronger"  **she's being really affectionate** I held my head down till she said "you look so much more cute when I can see your face" I turned my head towards her while she kept her focus on me.

As she looked at me she ran her hand over my face saying "look at you" I felt her other hand grab my right hand as she said to me "your trying so hard for everyone" she leaned closer to me although I didn't put up a fight  **is this what I think it is** as she leaned closer she captured my lips in a kiss leading me to hold her via her cheeks so we could stay this way me and her didn't do anything erotic nor did we try anything perverted instead we simply showered eachother with affection  **her lips are so warm** eventually though she had to part as she said "I've waited twelve years for that" I held her hand as she said "I've always had these feelings for you Daichi" she asked me "could we be more than just friends" I told her "Mura of course let's do that" I then gave her another kiss with us both melting into it allowing me to forget about both my struggles with the Fallen Angel's in town and the rest of the world right now I'm just focused on the woman before me the one who's always encouraged me, the one who's always been at my side and the one who's always loved me when I couldn't even love myself.

As we kissed her hands went along my side's while I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling us both deeper into this feeling eventually her hands got to my neck as she held onto it as well suddenly however she climbed onto me leading her to be on my lap I parted briefly saying "Mura did I" she said "you've done nothing wrong just keep being the amazing man you are" she snuggled into me and sat on my lap while I let my new girlfriend rest  **I'll be the storm who annihilates all who'd dare harm you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**The following night**

Eventually we found out where the Fallen's are hiding so we got to action pretty quicky I said to Rias "thank you for having some Familiar's guard Mura" she said "it's not a problem" I walked up closer to see that the Fallen base was an abandoned church  **this is the same on Asia said she needed to go to its all my fault** Yuuto said "you aren't to blame for what happened to her" Koneko walked up saying "let's get her back" I ran in with them to go rescue Asia  **I'll fix this mistake and then I'll get back to Mura because right now she's likely scared to death over what'll happen to me.**

Once we got in I saw a man standing with long white hair and a crazed expression on his face he said "here kiddy kiddies come to Papa Freed so he can let you DIE" from behind his robe's he pulls out a pistol and a energy sword as Yuuto said "I've got this" he using Sword Birth brought out his holy eraser sword to handle Freed while Koneko smashed open a cabinet which in turn exposed a set of stairs  **will Yuuto be ok** I looked back to see he was effortlessly holding his own against Freed while Freed himself was starting to struggle already  **who am I kidding he's got this** I then followed Koneko downstairs to go investigate.

Once me and Koneko got downstairs I saw Asia being binded to some strange device with me calling out "Asia" she replied with "Daichi run" I got closer saying "I'm not gonna leave you behind" while I got closer a few of Raynare's servants appeared and tried to stop me leading to me and Koneko having to fight them off sadly though Asia began crying out in pain as Raynare said "soon I'll have her Sacred Gear and then I'll be more useful to Azazel-sama" I evaded another guy as Koneko said "if she looses her Gear she'll die"  **no** thinking of the possiblity made a great anger swell from within as I said "no" all around us the wind currents got even more violent as I cried out "NO" accompanying the wind currents was a massive amount of lightning bolts as I screamed "NOOO" all of our enemies got electrocuted as did Raynare while Koneko managed to grab Asia I however felt the energy as it began destroying everything.

* * *

While the whole building got thrown about with the violent wind currents Raynare struggled to stand as she said "so this is the true strength of a Longinus level Gear" I snapped my fingers and delivered a lightning bolt so fierce that it disintegrated her  **Asia won't die here nor will Murayama** I felt the power going wild till I got a karate chop on the back of my neck.

**A few hours later**

Eventually I got up and saw that I was back in the club room with me asking "did we save her" Asia came running up and hugged me saying "I'm alive thanks to you" once I sat up fully Yuuto asked "what the hell was that" I looked at my hand saying "I don't truly know"  **I wish having Zenith Tempest came with a manual or something because this things the biggest fucking mystery of all time** at that moment Murayama though came up to me with Rias saying "let's give the lovebirds some privacy" I got a little embarrassed at her statement while they left me with her.

Once I was alone with Murayama she said "Asia and Tojou told me how bravely you acted" I felt her tracing her hand along my shirt as I said "Mura I'm sorry if I panicked you" she hugged me saying "you always apologize for the littlest of things" she got closer asking "just kiss me you cutesy dork" I did as she wanted and captured her lips in a kiss that she melted into like butter when it touches toast she suddenly grabbed my shoulders as I put my hands behind her waist to support her better however she parted a little saying "I don't mind if you try something more direct since it's you" I upon hearing her request moved my hands a little lower to the point where they covering her rear  **shit we only became a couple today and I'm already going to that base you idiot Daichi you utter fucking idiot** she after parting from the kiss said "as I said I don't mind if it's you who holds me this way" me and her then decided to hug for a bit instead of kissing.

* * *

**The following morning**

**Outside the school gates**

I walked into school with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Yuuto at my side while holding Murayama's hand Yuuto said "so what's the plan" I said "well when I'm done with school I've got a whole load of training to do" I held Murayama's hand a little tighter saying "and I've got an awesome girlfriend to make happy" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek while the girls in the kendo club cheered her on with Katase saying "called it" Murayama blushed a bit while I said "not to kill the mood but I spy with my little eye two pervs" they turned around to see the Perverted Duo behind the corner trying to peep on them Katase threw Murayama a shinai as I said "go get em girl" she smiled saying "I love you" she gave me a quick kiss while running off with the other girls  **you know this whole Devil thing might not be so bad after all.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Daichi's pov**

**Three months later**

With the Fallen's now driven out of town everything became quiet at last with me being able to focus solely on my training and my relationship with Murayama which is why I'm with her right now on the roof snuggling with her she said to me "I feel so happy" I held her by her thighs saying "I do as well" while we sat I ran my other hand through her hair making her purr like a cat would  **she's fucking gorgeous** she however got up and climbed onto my lap saying "alright big boy let's try something different" I quickly casted a barrier spell that I got taught by Akeno as she said "if you look you've got to touch them" I saw her undoing her uniform which in turn exposed her breasts to me  **ah don't be a perv Daichi but she's so beautiful no bad Daichi bad** I tried not to look but I just couldn't help myself any longer as I looked down I just wrapped my hand around her right breast with her saying "somebody's enthusiastic" I all of a sudden squeezed them making her moan in pleasure while saying "oh tha" she didn't know how to react so I said "I'm sorry" I moved my hand away till she said "don't Daichi" I looked at her while she sat there.

As she sat there she said "I don't mind doing perveted things with you" I looked on as she said "on another note I'm proud of the man you've become since getting Zenith" I held her asking "could I um" I blushed asking "could I kiss you" she gave me a nod of approval as I kissed her on the lips only then sliding my tounge in while she did the same to mine we then clashed with them making her moan over and over again I only sped up my assault on her tounge making her fall to the floor with me on top I gripped her hands tightly to keep her steady while she just accepted everything I was doing to her body however *buzz* *buzz* I got up seeing that my phone was vibrating as I said "I'm sorry" she panted lightly asking "how did you learn to kiss like that" I said "I don't honestly know"  **it's as if some part of me instructed me on what to do to her and how to pleasure her in a way** once I checked my phone I noticed that Yuuto wanted me to come to the clubhouse so after telling Murayama she said "be safe Daichi" I kissed her again saying "of course I will Mura" I then left while looking at my hand  **what the hell am I first I have a Sacred Gear then I become a Devil now it seems as if there's another aspect of myself I don't know of.**

Eventually I got to the clubhouse and saw that Rias was with another man who said "so your Pawn's both weak and tardy" I got in saying "nice to meet you too" he grunted as Yuuto have me an explanation of what's going on  **she never once mentioned that she's engaged then again how do you mention something like this** once I got besides Asia the man I now knew as Riser did a million and one thins to annoy us namely by trying to groap Rias I then told him "can't you see she doesn't like it" he said "damned Pawn" he snapped his fingers and made a whole load of other girls appear as he said "I'm above you remember that boy" I snapped my fingers in a moment of anger saying "I said she doesn't like you" once a lightning bolt came from my hand I said "don't you dare harm one of my friends"  **where's this rage coming from I can't stop it I want to but** in that moment I snapped my fingers on both hands making a scissor like attack with my lightning Rias said "Daichi stand down" I stopped myself from attacking again while panting heavily saying "I am so sorry" I looked about asking "I didn't hurt anyone did I" Yuuto and Koneko began cleaning up some of the glass shards from the vase's that I'd shattered while Riser said "I think it's time we took our leave" his peerage left as he said "I'll give you ten days to prepare for the Rating game" he himself then left.

* * *

Once Riser left Rias's came up asking "what the hell happened" I grabbed my hand saying "I don't know" I felt a tear fall down my face saying "I don't know why I got angry I" Yuuto said "it's over now" I was breathing heavily saying "I'm to volatile for this team"  **I can't breath I'm too scared I can't I I** eventually Rias held my hand saying "it's not your fault" she hugged me gently saying "because of you Riser left and we're all safe now" I panted as I tried to calm down.

After getting myself calmed down Yuuto said "Kinuhata you got a minute" I looked at him as he said "after that display back there" he smiled saying "I bet you'll gain monstrous strength in the future" I tried to smile as Akeno said "I'm glad he's on our side if I'm honest" everyone looked at me with no malice at all as I asked "why take a chance on me" Asia said "because your a good person Daichi that's why" she smiled sweetly at me while we all headed home.

**Later that night**

Eventually I got home and finished having dinner with Asia who was living with me temporarily and Murayama who's been over nearly every night since we bean dating Murayama then asked me "are you ok Daichi you seem a bit pale" I explained everything to her as she said "so you'll be gone for ten days" I saw her holding her head down so I told her "I'll be back before you know it" I then went up to go grab a quick bath. Once I was in the bath I rested and felt more at ease than I have since making out with Murayama earlier until I heard the door open.

* * *

As it opened I looked on too see Murayama enter as she asked "can I join you" I while trying to contain my embarrassment said "yyy yeah" she came in and climbed into the bath as I asked "um Mura I" she said "I don't mind if you see me like this" she turned around as I saw her breasts being on full display  **gah bad Daichi don't do anything pervy** she crawled up me saying "I really don't mind if you see me like this in fact I want only you to see me like this" she began washing my body while getting a good feel for what is now a more athletic build eventually I decided to kiss her this time I practically rammed my tounge into her mouth and made her fall against the side of the bath while I went at it I suppressed every part of me that wanted to take this further however her moaning wasn't helping things till she parted from my lips saying "I like having a Devil boyfriend" me and her then resumed getting cleaned up.

After we were done I headed for bed only to see her join me saying "my parents are out of town for the week so" I hugged her saying "of course you can say here" she then got changed into her pajamas while I looked away she then said "done" when she was done I let her climb into bed with me as I said "night" she said "good night" she fell asleep in my arms fairly easily till I felt like I was falling from a great height.

Eventually I landed in the area and saw that it wasn't my room anymore with an almighty voice declaring "the connections weak but this shall do" I looked about to see I was in what looked like a storm cloud as I asked "where am I" the voice said "you must break free of your limits and unlock both myself and you" I said "I don't understand" I then got flung out and found myself with Murayama again, while I looked at my sleeping girlfriend I shifted some of her hair aside saying "good night beautiful" I then dozed off myself.

 

 


End file.
